Derrière les actes et le silence
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Suite de "Seulement des pâtes au beurre". Où comment Trowa réagit à la demande de Duo.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi, les chats si._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et n'importe quoi._

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Derrière les actes et le silence**

- Trowa, tu pourrais pas faire seulement des pâtes au beurre ?

La voix de Duo Maxwell venait de frapper les oreilles de Trowa Barton, le figeant en pleine action alors qu'il remuait un plat qu'il faisait mijoter.

Il éteignit le gaz et se tourna vers l'ancien pilote natté.

La demande du natté, faite sur un ton légèrement tendu, le ramenait au point de départ, il ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet.

Il connaissait ce ton, il l'avait déjà entendu, dans la bouche du directeur du cirque, dans celle de Quatre, d'Heero, de Wufei.

Il savait aussi ce qui allait suivre.

Duo allait lui dire de faire son sac et de partir.

Cette fois il n'y aurait personne pour le recevoir chez lui.

Il avait fait le tour de ses amis.

Il allait se retrouver seul.

Pourtant, il avait fait des efforts.

Il avait fait son maximum pour faire plaisir à ceux qui lui tendaient la main et lui ouvraient leurs maisons.

Et cela s'était retourné contre lui.

A chaque fois.

Sans doute était il maladroit dans ses efforts, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne s'était pas expliqué auprès d'eux sur les raisons de ses actions.

Il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Quelque chose en lui l'en avait empêché.

La crainte d'être raillé peut être.

Celle de se heurter à l'incompréhension de celui ou celle à qui il parlait.

La pudeur peut être aussi.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour s'ouvrir aux autres de toute façon.

Sa vie parmi les mercenaires lui avait surtout enseigné à se renfermer, à garder ses sentiments et ses pensées pour lui et pour lui seul.

Il posa un regard de regret sur le plat abandonné.

Il y travaillait depuis la veille, avait parcouru de longues distances et dépensé pas mal d'argent pour avoir les meilleurs ingrédients.

Il avait espéré pouvoir voir Duo le découvrir, s'en régaler.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il ne serait pas là pour le voir.

Si du moins Duo ait envie de le manger à présent, ce qui devenait improbable au vu de la demande qu'il venait de faire.

Il se détourna pour quitter la cuisine où il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Elle était en ordre, il y avait toujours veillé avec soin.

Même s'il l'avait remplie d'objets que Duo n'aurait pas pensé acheter, il avait fait en sorte de ne rien abîmer ni salir sans réparer ou nettoyer.

Il savait qu'il avait tout rangé en dehors du plat en train de cuire, il pouvait s'en aller la tête haute à ce niveau là.

C'était le seul point dont il puisse être fier.

Une fois encore il avait été trop loin dans son désir de bien faire.

Une fois encore il perdait tout.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la cuisine et qu'il avait lancé sa petite phrase étourdie il n'avait pas encore senti les délicieuses odeurs qui flottaient dans la pièce.

Il les sentait à présent.

Il avait regretté sur le champs d'avoir prononcé ces mots, mais il était trop tard pour les retenir.

Il s'était préparé à des protestations mais Trowa restait silencieux.

Une fois de plus l'ancien mercenaire réagissait de façon très différente à la sienne.

Il aurait du s'y attendre.

Il regarda Trowa plus attentivement.

Le visage était impassible mais il parvint à déceler dans son regard une ombre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

Lorsque Trowa se mit en marche Duo réalisa qu'il se préparait à partir.

Il réalisa aussi que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et s'interposa.

Son cerveau travaillait à plein régime.

Essayant d'analyser tous les éléments en sa possession et de comprendre Trowa.

Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Depuis que le troisième pilote s'était installé chez lui Duo n'avait pas appris grand chose à son sujet si ce n'est qu'il aimait cuisiner, chercher des recettes sur internet ou lire des livres de cuisine et regarder la télévision.

Il se plaça de façon à empêcher Trowa de sortir.

Le brun roux se figea et le regarda avec perplexité, étonné par le mouvement.

- Duo ?

- Un instant, je réfléchis.

Trowa soupira, croisa les bras et s'appuya au plan de travail.

Si Duo Maxwell commençait à réfléchir, peu importait sur quel sujet, cela risquait de prendre un moment, il était du genre à prendre tout son temps dans ces moments là.

Autant s'installer confortablement et attendre.

Après une hésitation il tira une chaise à lui et y prit place, regardant avec fascination le natté réfléchir.

Voir Duo Maxwell en pleine et intense réflexion était un spectacle fascinant, et pour lui qui le trouvait séduisant, c'était également l'occasion de l'admirer sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

Tout en admirant le natté en pleine réflexion il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, elles le ramenèrent rapidement à des notions pénibles.

Il avait investit une bonne partie de ses gains du cirque et des récompenses décernées par Réléna et ses alliés pour acheter du matériel et des ingrédients, qu'allait il en faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas les emporter, il n'avait rien pour transporter autant de choses et plus assez pour s'acheter un van ou un quelconque véhicule qui pourrait contenir tout cela et lui permettre en plus de dormir et d'avoir un minimum de confort.

Enfin, il pouvait toujours les laisser chez Duo dans un premier temps, le natté serait sans doute d'accord, il les reprendrait lorsqu'il aurait gagné assez d'argent pour se procurer le véhicule qu'il souhaitait.

En attendant il ne prendrait que sa mallette de couteaux et ses tabliers, il pourrait en avoir besoin s'il trouvait une place de cuisinier, après tout Duo lui avait dit qu'il était assez bon pour tenter sa chance dans ce domaine, c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire en vérité.

Il réprima un soupir.

Il aurait préféré rester chez Duo et continuer à cuisiner pour lui.

Hélas, il n'avait presque plus d'argent pour faire cela et de toute façon Duo n'allait pas tarder à lui dire de partir.

Le moment du départ était donc arrivé.

Une fois les quelques affaires qu'il voulait emporter rassemblées il se mettrait en quête d'un logement provisoire et surtout d'un travail.

Enfin, il le ferait lorsqu'il pourrait sortir de la cuisine.

Duo ne semblait pas avoir fini de réfléchir.

Trowa le trouva plus séduisant que jamais.

L'adolescent aux joues rondes de jadis avait laissé place à un adulte au visage moins joufflu, aux traits réguliers et au corps svelte et bien dessiné.

Sa longue natte brillante lui conférait un charme supplémentaire.

Trowa songea qu'il allait lui manquer.

Pas seulement parce qu'il le trouvait beau, mais aussi parce qu'il était le seul à intéresser vraiment à ce qu'il faisait.

Pas seulement pour lui dire d'arrêter ou lui reprocher d'en faire trop.

Non...

Duo s'était sincèrement intéressé à ses activités, aux livres qu'il aimait lire, aux sites qu'il avait l'habitude de parcourir.

Il lui avait posé des questions pendant un bon moment, avant de cesser du jour au lendemain.

Trowa avait pensé que c'était parce que sa curiosité était satisfaite, mais il en venait à se demander s'il avait eu raison de conclure si vite que c'était là la raison.

Il était alors trop pris par les recettes qu'il voulait trouver et les plats qu'il voulait concocter.

Il n'avait pas pris garde au silence inhabituel du natté.

Au fait qu'il prévenait qu'il allait rentrer tard de plus en plus souvent.

Que de fait il rentrait de plus en plus tard depuis des jours.

Il mangeait moins, demandait de petites portions et ne finissait pas toujours son assiette même s'il affirmait toujours que c'était très bon.

Le visage de Trowa palissait au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Les compliments du natté s'étaient fait moins enthousiastes, plus formels.

Comme si Duo se forçait à lui en faire.

Comment avait il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Ne pas s'en soucier ?

Il avait vraiment été en dessous de tout alors qu'il croyait faire ce qu'il fallait.

Il allait partir oui, mais pas avant de s'être fait pardonner.

- Je suis désolé Duo. souffla t'il avec effort.

Il avait plus que jamais peur que le natté ne refuse ses excuses.

D'être renvoyé sans ménagement.

Les sourcils de Duo se froncèrent un peu plus et le regard à la couleur unique se tourna vers lui, exprimant une totale incompréhension.

- De quoi ? demanda le natté d'un ton neutre.

- Je n'ai pas été assez attentif. Je te demande pardon. Si tu veux bien me laisser passer, je vais préparer mon sac.

Les sourcils de Duo se contractèrent tant qu'ils commençaient à lui manger les yeux.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ton sac au juste ? dit il d'un ton sec.

- Mais... pour partir bien sur. répondit Trowa désorienté.

- Parce que tu veux partir ? gronda Duo visiblement contrarié.

Trowa le regarda d'un air égaré.

Pourquoi le natté lui posait il une telle question ?

Bien sur que non, il ne voulait pas partir...

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu veux partir oui ou non ? insista Duo d'un ton sec.

Trowa sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux à entendre ce ton.

Il ne supportait plus qu'on lui parle sur ce ton...

C'était trop douloureux.

Il se détourna pour les masquer.

Mais Duo ne l'entendait pas ainsi et le força à lui faire face.

Lui saisit le menton pour l'empêcher de se cacher derrière sa mèche.

- Ne te cache pas et réponds moi.

Démasqué, se sentant vulnérable, Trowa craqua.

- N... Non...

- Alors tu n'as pas besoin de faire ton sac.

- Mais...

- Quoi encore ?

- ...

- Bon sang Trowa ! Tu vas cesser de faire ta plante verte et cracher le morceau ! Où as tu été chercher que tu devais partir ?

- Ta remarque...

- Quoi ma remarque ? Quelle remarque d'ailleurs ?

- Tu voulais des pâtes au beurre.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans tous tes états ? Ben mon vieux, si tu me fais une crise à chaque fois que je risque une suggestion on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Trowa, il se libéra d'un mouvement brusque, échappant aux doigts retenant son menton.

Il avait honte de pleurer devant le natté.

Ce dernier allait le trouver pitoyable, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Comme Duo se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui bloquant le passage, il fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, il glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de Duo et le souleva avec précaution avant de le déposer hors de son chemin.

Duo fut si surpris de cette audace sans précédent qu'il en resta muet et sans réaction.

Sa plante verte venait de le virer du chemin !

Trowa en profita pour disparaître dans le salon qui lui servait de chambre.

Revenu de sa surprise Duo lui emboîta le pas et le trouva effondré sur le canapé lit.

- Trowa bon sang ! Ne me fais plus jamais un truc pareil!

-...

Duo soupira en voyant les joues humides du brun roux.

Il s'installa à côté de lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. dit il doucement.

Trowa renifla avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai...

- Comment ça ce n'est pas vrai ? Dis tout de suite que je mens !

- Non...

- Donc ?

-...

- Donc ?

-...

Trowa persistait dans son silence.

Duo impitoyable insistait.

- Donc ?

-...

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder.

Le rapport de force dura un bon moment.

Puis Trowa capitula.

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'en ailles. répéta t'il docilement.

Son ton montrait qu'il n'en croyait toujours rien.

Duo se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais du te laisser continuer à faire la plante verte sur le canapé.

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

Une plante verte lui ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

Il préféra ne pas relever ce qui semblait être un égarement provisoire du natté, il ne voulait pas conclure trop vite que c'était une insulte, même si cela y ressemblait fortement.

- Mais je t'ai sorti de ta léthargie, donc je dois assumer.

Le sourcil se souleva un peu plus.

De mieux en mieux.

Il avait donc été une plante verte léthargique.

C'était bon à savoir.

Il allait devoir s'en souvenir, pour plus tard, au cas où.

Peut être vérifier si d'autres partageaient cette impression.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être étiqueté Plante Verte.

Duo se tourna vers lui.

- Alors, tu vas rester ici, on va s'expliquer et régler le problème.

- Ce n'est pas possible. répondit Trowa calmement.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que les plantes vertes ne parlent pas.

-...

Cette fois c'était à Duo de rester silencieux.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard Trowa semblait prêt à verser des litres de larmes et maintenant il faisait de l'humour ?

Il avait du louper un sérieux bout de sa personnalité pendant ces semaines où il avait vécu avec lui.

Ah non, correction, où ils avaient partagé le même appartement, parce qu'il devait bien l'admettre, ils ne vivaient pas vraiment tous les deux, ils se croisaient le matin, interagissaient ensemble le soir pour le dîner mais c'était tout.

C'était une nuance, mais elle était d'importance aux yeux de Duo.

Il commençait à attacher beaucoup d'importance aux détails.

Un peu tard peut être, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour bien faire non ?

Comme disait le proverbe "Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir."

Ils étaient vivants tous deux, donc il y avait indéniablement de l'espoir.

- Bon, d'accord, tu n'es pas une plante verte.

- Merci.

- Tu es une plante carnivore.

-...

Trowa réprima une grimace.

Il aurait du s'en douter.

Duo Maxwell ne capitulait jamais complètement.

Et il répondait du tac au tac.

Un partout, la balle au centre.

Qui allait la remettre en jeu ?

Contre toute attente, Trowa commençait à s'amuser.

Il décida de relancer le jeu.

Parfois il fallait savoir prendre des risques.

- Les plantes carnivores ne parlent pas non plus. fit il remarquer.

- Tu ne parlais pas non plus beaucoup avant.

- Mais c'était avant.

- Peut être que tu as du sang de plante verte alors.

- C'est génétiquement impossible.

- Parce que tu t'y connais en génétique des plantes et des humains ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Ah !

- Mais je suis logique.

- Moi aussi, on croise bien des plantes et des insectes.

- Pour faire des plantes plus résistantes, pas des insectes à demi végétaux.

- C'est ce qu'on nous dit, qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ?

-...

Trowa capitula, il n'avait plus d'argument sur le sujet.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais étudié la génétique, que ce soit des insectes, des plantes ou de tout autre organisme vivant.

Deux à un en faveur de Duo.

Mais comment en étaient ils arrivés à parler de cela d'ailleurs ?

Ils n'étaient pas censés parler de son départ ?

A quel moment avaient ils perdu leur vrai sujet de conversation de vue ?

Il avait du mal à comprendre.

Mais il fallait revenir sur le sujet.

Il regarda le visage de Duo.

Un visage sérieux, sans aucune trace d'humour.

Cela l'éclaira sur le champs sur les motivations du natté.

Duo ne cherchait pas à faire de l'humour, il essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Et ça marchait.

Ça marchait sacrément bien.

Trowa n'avait plus envie de pleurer.

Pas vraiment envie de rire non plus.

Mais il se sentait tout de même mieux.

C'était étrange...

Il n'aurait pas du se sentir mieux.

Il était arrivé au point critique, celui où la personne à qui il voulait plaire lui jetait au visage qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui plaise.

Duo ne devrait pas être en train d'essayer de le dérider.

Il ne devrait pas lui dire qu'il ne devait pas partir, mais tout le contraire, qu'il lui fallait partir.

Qu'il lui pompait l'oxygène, qu'il envahissait bien trop son espace vital, qu'il était une menace pour son équilibre mental...

Bref, ce genre d'arguments et non ceux que Trowa venait d'entendre.

- Duo, comment en est on arrivés à parler de plantes croisées avec des insectes déjà ? se risqua t'il à demander.

Connaissant Duo c'était périlleux de le relancer sur le sujet, mais Trowa voulait éviter le silence.

De trop réfléchir aussi.

Ce qu'il allait faire s'ils ne reprenaient pas une discussion, n'importe laquelle.

- Parce que tu as fait la plante verte sur mon canapé pendant deux semaines ? répondit Duo avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas fait la plante verte pendant deux semaines !

- Tu as fait quoi alors ?

- J'ai regardé la télévision.

- Comme une plante verte.

- Parce que les plantes vertes regardent la télévision ? objecta Trowa.

Il ne voulait pas capituler une nouvelle fois.

Ni perdre encore face au natté.

Il devait trouver l'argument imparable !

- Absolument ! triompha Duo. Quand on les met devant la télévision elles la regardent.

- Comment tu peux en être certain ?

- Elles se reflètent dedans !

La logique de Duo échappait à Trowa, mais il ne trouva rien à objecter face à un tel argument.

Il lui fallait donc bien admettre sa défaite.

Encore.

Trois à un en faveur du natté.

Bien que ce troisième point soit sujet à caution.

- Et si on cessait de parler des plantes pour revenir au véritable sujet ? tenta t'il.

C'était risqué et il ne tarda pas à comprendre combien.

Les yeux de Duo étincelèrent.

- Le véritable sujet ? Quel véritable sujet ?

- Euh...

Duo se rapprocha de lui et lui vrilla un index rageur dans la poitrine, pile entre les pectoraux.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ce que tu te fais comme film à mon sujet ou de ce que tu fais vraiment ?

-...

Non, Trowa n'avait aucune envie de parler de ces sujets là.

Pourtant Duo avait raison, ils étaient les véritables sujets à mettre sur la table.

Et lui aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Il était coincé, fait comme un rat.

Quatre à un en faveur de Duo.

Le match était très mal engagé, pour ne pas dire perdu pour lui.

C'était dur à avaler.

Perdu pour perdu, autant se lancer totalement dans la bataille, tout risquer.

Un léger frisson l'agita.

Il se releva, nerveux.

Risquer de tout perdre ?

Se calma avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas.

Non...

Il avait déjà tout perdu après tout...

Il ne pouvait plus rien perdre, seulement gagner.

- Je préfère parler de l'avenir.

- OK, je t'écoute. répondit Duo en profitant du fait qu'il venait de libérer le canapé pour s'y installer.

Trowa lui fit face, quelque peu désorienté par le propos.

Encore une fois le natté le prenait par surprise.

Ce n'était plus possible !

Quoi qu'il dise cela se retournait contre lui !

Ce n'était pas juste !

Il voulait certes parler de l'avenir, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit Duo qui parle.

Qui lance la conversation tout du moins.

Histoire de pouvoir y rebondir.

Avoir un élément à exploiter.

Parce que pour être honnête il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir un avenir.

Un présent oui.

Un passé hélas, et encore il ne le possédait pas en entier.

Mais un avenir...

Il pouvait à la limite avoir des projets.

Mais pouvait il dire que cela était un avenir ?

Non.

Conclusion ?

Il réprima une grimace d'auto dérision.

Conclusion, cela faisait un point de plus en faveur de Duo et un point qu'il venait de lui offrir sur un plateau !

Cinq à un en faveur du natté, chapeau l'artiste, il venait de se couler lui même, du grand art.

- Tu la rejoues plante verte ? le nargua Duo avec un large sourire. Pas de soucis, j'ai tout mon temps et le canapé est confortable.

- Non, je ne la rejoues pas plante verte. Je n'ai pas d'avenir c'est tout.

Duo haussa les épaules.

- Tout le monde a un avenir, peut être pas toujours très long, mais un avenir quand même. Tu ne vois pas le tien, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il n'existe pas.

Et bang, prends ça dans ta face.

La manche n'avait pas été très longue et la victoire revenait encore une fois au natté.

Six à un, la défaite était impossible à nier, mais avait il la possibilité de fuir avant de devoir capituler ?

Il n'en avait pas l'impression.

La victoire de Duo était totale et lui se retrouvait impuissant face à lui.

Obligé de s'incliner.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

Ça il savait faire.

Il l'avait déjà fait, et pas qu'une fois.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné.

Duo eut l'air surpris.

- Ah bon ? J'ai gagné ? Mais j'ai gagné quoi ?

Trowa grimaça.

Aurait il trop demandé en souhaitant un peu de pitié de la part de Duo ?

Visiblement oui.

Le natté allait le pousser jusque dans ses ultimes retranchements, impitoyable.

Il avait pris des cours avec Quatre ou quoi ?

- Une plante verte ? répondit il avec humeur.

Duo gloussa.

- Je préférerai un cuistot.

- A condition qu'il fasse des pâtes au beurre ?

- Oui !

_Fin ?_


End file.
